lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
August Antertainment Axpo 2014/Hanabi Games
Dia Numero Uno So, here's how these presentations are gonna work. Each day, I'm going to introduce a new project, and then talk a little bit about Project WWW. Today, the new game I'm here to talk about is Ruse Master (tentative title). Of course, this so called Ruse Master is going to play a large part in the game. Ruse Master will be an RPG game where you build your army of characters to fight against bad guys. It takes a lot of skill and trickery to win against opponents, which explains the "ruse" in the title. Players will move in battle through a world map and after approaching will quickly battle. You can also set up different towers to affect the opposing side in different ways. It's still a pretty big work in progress. Ruse Master will not have any connection to Project WWW. Project WWW, better known as World Wide Warriors. This spiritual sequel to Kaleido Conscripts plans to expand on it in as many ways possible; that means characters, stages, and modes. Not all characters will be returning from last game, however. Most clones are either gone or part of a moveset, and there's a couple other unlucky characters. However, we plan to have at least 100 characters in total, and depending on how the project is doing we may add more. There are also some original characters in the mix such as Raymond, Francesca, Doc Chapman, and the Master. Project WWW also features a story mode, with multiple different ways to complete. Players can choose different paths in game and their selection of actions in certain situations is expanded upon. Trust between the player and characters is an important part of making it through the story mode. While Espurr, a major villain from the last game, is playable this time around, the other main villain, Kyuubey, will still be around. Dia Numero Dos Today's new game is one that you might have heard of before: Shroud Control. Shroud Control isn't the typical fighting game that you might have gotten accustomed to from us. It's in reality a jack of all trades, but features extensive platforming and party features. In a way, this is the bigger better version of Injustice from the last Lapis Weekly Challenge (are we ever going to do that again?) as it prominantly features villain. The main hero (villain?) doesn't have a name, but goes by Raven, due to his ability to transform into anything he sees: and the fact that the form he most often disguises as is a raven. In platforming action, the Raven is a "bad guy" who commited foul actions in order to survive his life. He manages to find a sacred medal that would grant the wishes of anyone who owned it, and steals a piece of it. With it, he uses this material as bait for villains to follow him and reach their loftiest goals. The Raven will do the work of traveling far and wide to recruit villains, while your team members will reside at the Vill-Inn, a small get together for the bad guys. As a game maker, I don't plan on making anything just how I like it. Sometimes I do things that aren't what I would normally do, but are done for the fans. You wouldn't believe how many people I survey to get their opinions on games like this and adding popular characters and unique ones too. So today, we're here to talk about how you-the people-can influence this game. That starts with the Amendment Hall. Every week, we'll host polls where you, the people, can randomly name one character you want to be in for different categories, such as characters, bosses, allies, and sometimes you can nominate stages too. The winner will get their suggestion thrown up. The Amendment Hall will still be up after the game finishes, for you to create extra additions to this game or suggestions for the inevitable WWW2. I'd also like to go into a little more detail about the Avatar. Raymond and Francesca are two basic ideas that could be created with the avatar. Adjusting things such as clothing gives you different stat boosts in attack, defense, and speed, you can unlock different weapons that are one, two, or even without use of hands. In addition, height and weight will play an attribute in stats as well. You can save up to 100 Avatars in a game. Finally, of course, the fights themselves can be customized. Adding background elements with the touch of a button and including different hazards in stages. You can even build your own! There are also caps able to be placed on characters, their moves, and weapons, and each character can also change an Ability: a special skill activated only once in the entire fight. Other changes don't change the fight in any way but are more humorous, such as choosing commentators, changing the colors of players, and Slam Mode, which changes every song in the game to accomodate a remix of the Space Jam theme. Other themes can be used in this mode as well!! Dia Numero Tres COMING SOON You want characters? We got characters. Check out 20 brand new characters who'll be entering the fight! Category:Subpages